Il Est Tout Autour De Nous
by PoetisadeBarzinho
Summary: "O problema é que a gente espera, né? Das pessoas. Das palavras delas, de tudo." SasoDei/KakuHida/KonaPein


**Sasori's POV**  
Acordei e olhei para o celular como de costume, e lembrei que não ira existir mais mensagem de "bom dia",e parei para pensar por que necessito tanto dessa mensagem para continuar o dia, na verdade não é que eu precise dessas mensagem, a verdade e que ele era minha vida, meu dia, tudo que podia ser e mais um oi faz toda diferença quando as conversas intensas se transformam em apenas lembranças embaçadas.  
Mas porquê não consigo tirar ele da cabeça ? Já faz mais de uma semana que todo o tipo de pensamento depressivo me atordoa,ele não podia ter desistido tão fácil. Era pra ele ter lutado. Era pra ter sido mais forte. Era para a nossa amizade ter sido mais forte. Dizem por aí que com um amigo tudo podes . Mentira pura. Amizade é só uma palavra de sete letras que dá certo pra alguns. Pra mim nunca deu, olha só que novidade, pra mim as coisas nunca deram certo mesmo  
Chega desse trama de novela Mexicana , pois ainda tenho que ir ao colégio , mesmo isso sendo a última coisa que me passa a cabeç de realizar minha Higiene diária, andei pelo velho piso de Madeira com muita cautela uma vez que minha avô ainda sem apetite então peguei uma maça a coloquei na mochila e silenciosamente fiz meu caminho até a porta de casa e por conseguinte meu caminho até a escola.  
Durante meu percusso tudo lembrava aquele loiro,mas Chorar não vai resolver, aprender a se colocar em primeiro lugar não é egoísmo, e o que não mata com certeza fortalece. Às vezes mudar é preciso, nem tudo vai ser como eu queria, a vida continua. Pra qualquer escolha se segue uma consequência, quem faz uma vez não faz duas necessariamente, mas quem faz dez, com certeza faz onze. Perdoar é nobre, esquecer é quase impossível. Quem merece não te faz chorar, quem gosta cuida, o que está no passado tem motivos para não fazer parte do seu presente, E esse ia ser meu pensamento por me perdendo nos meus pensamentos , acelerei meu passo até a sala e sentei na cadeira próxima a janela e fiz questão de não sentar atrás. A primeira aula é de Física , como eu estou cangando e andando para essa aula , logo viajei nos meus pensamentos , minhas notas na matéria se encontravam boas, a única coisa que não está e meu coração. Sempre fui uma pessoa muito orgulhosa , meus amigos sempre foram contados a dedo.Não quero me gabar mas é meio obvio que o Tobi não é flor que se cheire, porquê trocaria eu por ele?! Sempre fomos ótimos amigos, ele realmente estava disposto a jogar tudo fora por causa de um ...! Não quero nem pensar sobre isso.  
Nunca confessei abertamente o meu amor, mas, se é verdade que os olhos falam, até um idiota teria percebido que eu estava perdidamente apaixonado, por essa aberração loira. Isso não é normal, eu devo estar sofrendo de algum delírio ou ciúmes doentio, tentei afogar o meu rosto no gélido suor das minhas mãos e tentar me acalma, eu ainda sou um Akasuna  
não vou deixar isso me abater, levantei minha cabeça por puro orgulho e fiz um pequeno teatro fingindo estar com dúvida , claro que não estava mas gostaria de parecer inquebrável. Para a minha tristeza Konan tinha percebido, ela era muito esperta para a idade que tinha e provavelmente no intervalo iria me intimidar até falar, mas agora é melhor evitar todo tipo de contanto visual com ela, simplesmente continuei olhando o professor e o máximo que fiz foi olhar para o Hidan que encarava cegamente o professor, já comentei quão estranho isso era? Será que esse maníaco está tendo queda por um professor?  
Sem demora , chegou o intervalo e para evitar todo tipo de pergunta subi até o topo do colégio e fiquei por lá mesmo. Meus pensamentos eram sem duvida a melhor companhia.

–A pior coisa do mundo é quando alguém faz você se sentir especial, e de repente, te deixa de lado. E aí você tem que agir como se não se importasse,não é?-A azulada tinha me achado.

–Konan...-. Eu virei lentamente e sorri de leve.

–Vai me explicar ou terei que usar outros métodos ?

Virei para frente novamente e bati no chão levemente para ela sentar perto de mim, e assim dei inicio a longa historia na qual venho lamentando, ela me ouvia atentamente e balançava a cabeça,já mencionei que adoro isso nela?

–A única recompensa que você recebe depois de sofrer, é amadurecimento. Mais nada, afinal, vida não mima ninguém, Sasori..-Eu olhei para ela e a mesma complementou -Posso ver o SmS que você escreveu e não quis mandar?.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, e entreguei meu celular a ela. Ela fez questão de mandar o SMS que eu tinha escrito, nele só continha "E quando você finalmente discar meu número, ele estará ocupado demais, ou nem será mais o mesmo, ou até eu nem queira mais te atender. E se você bater na minha porta ela estará muito trancada, se aberta, mostrará uma casa vazia. Seus olhos te ensinarão o que é lagrimas, aquelas que eu te disse que ardiam tanto. O nome do enjôo que você vai sentir é arrependimento, e a falta de fome que virá chama-se tristeza. Então quando os dias passarem e eu não te ligar, quando nada de bom te acontecer e ninguém te olhar com meus olhos encantados… Você encontrará a famosa solidão, a partir daí o que acontecerá, chama-se surpresa. E provavelmente o remédio para todas essas sensações acima, é o tal do tempo em que você tanto falava"'.Depois de mandar ela jogou meu celular no chão e pisou nele, e é claro que eu fiz um levante, mas ela disse que tinha um reserva para me dar, ela afirmou que preciso me largar do passado e que por ela eu ia ter todo o apoio possí . O relógio e percebi que o tempo havia voado e a aula já tinha começado, então saímos silenciosamente do teto,e ao passar em uma das salas do ultimo andar abandonado, tivemos uma surpresa. Hidan e nosso professor Kakuzu estavam trocando carícias e beijos , não posso negar que até Konan se surpreendeu com o corpo do professor, tentamos sair de fininho mas fomos flagrados pelo moreno que nós intimidou mas logo soltou uma gargalhada e nos acobertou afirmando que estávamos com ele.  
Uma vez que entramos na sala percebi o olhar mortal de Pein sobre mim, prestei atenção nas aulas seguintes e fiquei feliz o tempo passou o sino tocou e todos começaram a sair e só restou eu e aquela aberração na sala, sorrateiro ele se aproximou de mim e pôs as mãos sobre a minha mesa. O encarei.

–Danna, que SMS foi aquele, pensei que éramos amigos,un?

– Vejo que não fui o único que se enganou , deixei bem claro ou eu ou ele.

Ficamos em silencio

–Se você tivesse com saudades teria me procurado,un.

–Engano seu , A saudade é grande mas o orgulho e maior ainda-Me levantei.

–Me diga qual o motivo de tudo isso Danna?

– Eu te amo

Vou me amaldiçoar para sempre depois dessa , e a coragem para encarar-lo era 0.

–Não planejava sentir alguma coisa por você, mas aconteceu. Sinto muito por e me retirei.

Corri o mais rápido que pude não olhei para trás , amor? Como eu falei essa palavra em voz não tinha interesses. Eu não tinha interesse em nada. Eu não tinha ideia de como iria escapar. Pelo menos os outros tinham algum gosto pela vida. Pareciam entender algo que eu não entendia. Talvez eu estivesse faltando. Foi possível. Eu sempre me senti inferior. Eu só queria ficar longe dele. Mas não havia nenhum lugar para ir, acabei então dando de cara com Pein e isso é a última coisa que me lembro


End file.
